plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sneezing Zombie
250px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Party Zombie |trait = None |ability = Plants and the Plant Hero can't be healed. When played: All Plants get -1 /-1 . |flavor text = Flowers give her awful allergies and sickening sneezes. Is that why she wears one on her head?}}Sneezing Zombie is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play and has 2 /4 . She does not have any traits, and her ability prevents all plants and the plant hero from being healed while she is on the field and gives all plants -1 /-1 when she is played. This ability persists until all Sneezing Zombies are removed from the field. She was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, , Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. She is now craftable as of update 1.24.6. Origins Her appearance resembles a hippie, with glasses and a flower on her head. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Plants and the Plant Hero can't be healed. When played: All Plants get -1 /-1 . *'Set:' Event Card description Flowers give her awful allergies and sickening sneezes. Is that why she wears one on her head? Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.16 * Update 1.24.6 *Became craftable. Strategies With This zombie has poor stats for a 4 zombie but has a powerful ability. Similar to Bonus Track Buckethead, she has an ability which can shut down an specialty from the plants side. In this case, she shuts down healing, which is the class' specialty, making her a good counter against all Solar heroes and their healing card synergies, especially Pepper M.D., Venus Flytraplanet, Heartichoke, Astro Vera, and Aloesaurus. As The Smash, if you are facing Grass Knuckles or Chompzilla, this can shut down both specialties if you use both Sneezing Zombie and Bonus Track Buckethead. However, her ability is useless against non-Solar heroes as they do not have access to healing cards, with the exception of the class, which has Poppin' Poppies for healing. This means that you should not always rely on this zombie as your opponent may not be in either of those classes. Even if they are, their deck may not be focused on healing. Fortunately, her second ability is quite strong, and allows you to make some use of her should her first ability turn out to be useless. Her ability to give all plants -1 /-1 is really powerful against swarms like s and glass cannons, essentially acting like a more powerful Acid Rain which slowly clears the field. But as mentioned above, try to not rely on this zombie too much and use her as a supporter instead as she has poor stats for 4 . Each Beastly hero has their own way of using her effectively: *Immorticia can use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play Sneezing Zombie in the Zombie Tricks phase as a surprise for the plants and can make sure it does not get destroyed, though your opponent can play healing cards before you can play her. *The Smash can play her earlier with or play her with Weed Spray to wipe the field clear if it is filled with Pineclones or other 3-strength plants. Depending on the plants, he may choose to use extinction event or Weed Spray, the former against Pineclones, and the latter against a variety of diifferent plants. *Electric Boogaloo can use cards to do more damage to your opponent until she is removed, and use her to remove 3-health plants that The Chickening cannot. * can use Mixed-Up Gravedigger or Firefighter to reactivate her ability, though your opponent might take the opportunity to heal themselves. Avoid playing her if there are no plants on the field, as her second ability will go to waste. Against If you are playing as any Solar or Guardian hero, especially Wall-Knight, be aware if you are going against any Beastly hero as they can play Sneezing Zombie to not only weaken all of your plants but also shut down your healing abilities. Once she is on the field, do not play healing cards like Heartichoke, , Pepper M.D., Astro Vera, or Venus Flytraplanet, or if you are a Guardian hero, Poppin' Poppies, as they won't activate their abilities. You would also want to avoid playing a lot of weak plants on the board, especially if you are playing as a hero, as they will get weaker or be destroyed when she is played. Thankfully, she does have low stats, so you can play cards that can do 4 damage like Zapricot, two Banana Bombs, or use instant-kills like . You could Bounce her so that you can heal yourself once again, but think carefully before doing so if you have many low-strength/health plants, as she can be replayed to either weaken or outright destroy them. Gallery SneezingZombiePartyStat.jpg|Sneezing Zombie's statistics SneezingZombieCard.jpg|Sneezing Zombie's card SneezingZombieGrayedOutCard.png|Sneezing Zombie's grayed out card Sneezing Zombie Card Face.png|Sneezing Zombie's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 0588375961592d549afc8b1caedfe497 512x512 fmt34-0588375961592d549afc8b1caedfe497 25 CAB-b3cfe2cabbe6839f93b28.png|Sneezing Zombie's textures SneezingZombie.png|HD Sneezing Zombie SZ ConeZone.png|Sneezing Zombie in Cone Zone sneezing overshoot.png|Sneezing Zombie with the Overshoot trait Atishoo.png|Sneezing Zombie activating her ability SneezingZombieAttacking.png|Sneezing Zombie attacking SneezingZombieAd.jpg|Sneezing Zombie on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SneezingZombieStore.jpg|Sneezing Zombie on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SneezingZombieComplete.jpg|Sneezing Zombie on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SneezingZombieDailyChallenge.jpg|Sneezing Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the October 24th, 2017 Daily Challenge 206D3E59-2B0E-4B74-BC79-18B658F6F994.png|Sneezing Zombie with invisible stats due to a glitch involving Grave Mistake AllergyZombie.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being played on Sneezing Zombie SNHGS.jpg|Camel Crossing being played on Sneezing Zombie, Nurse Gargantuar, Haunting Ghost, Genetic Experiment, and Synchronized Swimmer Old SneezingZombieStats.png|Sneezing Zombie's statistics Trivia *She is mentioned in Unexpected Gifts' description. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Party cards